Haunted
by iloveme5895
Summary: OK, so i have it where sasuke came back, fell in love with naruto, and left him again. naruto is depressed and all of that.WARNING very dark cutting and all of that.


HAUNTED

Song by Kelly Clarkson I have the lyrics through out the story

Naruto sat down near the lake and gazed out at the water. 'how could he leave me, I thought he loved me.. I thought we had something.' A tear slowly made its way down Naruto's face. he didn't know what to say, what to think, or what to do at this point in time. 'he said he loved me, then he left again. He didn't even say goodbye this time.' Naruto heard Sakura call his name, but he didn't want to answer, he didn't want to move.

_Louder ,louder_

_The voices in my head _

_Whispers taunting _

_All the things you said _

_Faster the days go by and I'm still _

_Stuck in this moment of wanting you here _

Naruto heard Sakura start to walk towards him. She took a seat and looked at the blonde. 'what can I do? Sasuke left him and now look at what he has turned this ninja into.' She took a deep breath and looked out the way Naruto was. "Naruto you have to do something. You aren't going to let him change you this much are you? Do you want him to have the satisfaction of killing you?"

"He hasn't killed me" Naruto said. His voice was low, weak , and crackly because he didn't talk for the whole week, not since he left.

"Yes he has Naruto. He has killed you on the inside."

_Time _

_In the blink of an eye _

_You held my hand, you held me tight _

_Now you're gone _

_And I'm still crying _

_Shocked, broken _

_I'm dying inside _

Naruto closed his eyes because he knew it himself. He fell hard for the Uchiha, and it felt like he couldn't do anything. He had so much hate, anger , and hurt for the boy. At the same time though, he still loved, cared, and wanted him back. 'Why must I put my self though this?'

'Kit its cause you love him, and now you feel betrayed. You were and now you're confused.'

'I don't need this right now.'

Sakura put her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Give it time, but don't you ever give up on your dreams. You deserve to live Naruto. You give and give, and you get nothing in return."

"Thanks Sakura." Naruto said even though inside he was still feeling the same. All these feelings were clouding his head and he didn't know what to do.

_Where are you? _

_I need you _

_Don't leave me here on my own _

_Speak to me _

_Be near me _

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me _

Naruto left and started his ever so normal walk through the town. Faces looked at him, some with hate, other pity. Naruto didn't even give any of them a second glance. He could care less what anyone thought about him, or what anyone said about him. Everyone in the damn town knew what happened between them. They also knew why Sasuke left; it was to kill his brother. What else would it be?

'Stop feeling so bad about your self.'

'How can I do that? He doesn't care for me... he never did'

'Yes he dose kit. Please stop doing this'

_Shadows linger _

_Only to my eye _

_I see you, I feel you _

_Don't leave my side _

Naruto couldn't answer Kyuubi, because deep down he knew that the demon was right. Naruto noticed the things that showed Sasuke knew where his brother was. Sasuke was always out on missions, and he also got weird messages from people. Naruto never wanted to believe that he would leave him. He wanted to believe that Sasuke wanted to stay, that he loved him enough to stay. It wasn't like that though; he left.

_It's not fair _

_Just when I found my world _

_They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart _

Naruto ended up outside his apartment, but he didn't want to go in. the more he was in there the more it reminded him of Sasuke. They lived there together, every place held some kind of memory. Naruto hated to admit it but, every time he walked in there he felt like crying.

Naruto walked up the stairs to his door, unlocked in and went it. Everything was the way it had been since Sasuke was there. There was still a chair where he sat, and a place on the bed made for him. Naruto hated to think of what they did in this place, and all the wonderful words that were shared. The 'I love you' and 'I'll be with you forever'. Every time he thought of them, it felt like a slap in the face, cause he believe what he said, and he trusted him without a second thought. Now look where it left him.

_I miss you, you hurt me _

_You left with a smile _

_Mistaken, your sadness _

_Was hiding inside _

He walked to get something to eat; Naruto couldn't even bring himself to eat his Ramon. It hurt him to do, or think of anything that he did with Sasuke. Naruto walked into his and Sasuke's room. Naruto fell into the bed and put his head down into the pillow. 'Why Sasuke why, I love you' he thought as tears started to fall down his face. Naruto knew he had to stop feeling this way, but he couldn't put on his mask anymore. Sasuke broke his mask when he came back and gave Naruto a kiss.

_Now all that's left _

_Are the pieces to find _

_The mystery you kept _

_The soul behind a guise _

Naruto rolled over and whipped his eyes. Naruto looked around his room and found the razor blade on the little table next to him. Naruto picked it up and placed it to his arm.

'Kit, you cant do this. Its too dangerous I cant heal you if you cut too deep,' Naruto knew this already. The demon couldn't heal wounds that are self inflicted. Naruto really didn't want them to heal, he wanted the scars on his body, he wanted to see the blood come out and go all over his arm. It was a high to him.

_Where are you _

_I need you _

_Don't leave me here on my own _

_Speak to me _

_Be near me _

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me _

Naruto let the blade go into his arm and watched as the blood came, and came, and came. It was like it wouldn't stop. Naruto closed his eyes as the feeling engulfed him. It was pain and pleasure mixed in the best way. Naruto dug the blade out of his arm and did it again. Naruto's eyes got cloudy and his thinking wasn't working right. All that mattered was this feeling that he had. He didn't notice someone knock on his door, or the fact that someone opened it up.

_Why did you go? _

_All these questions run through my mind _

_I wish I couldn't feel at all _

_Let me be numb _

_I'm starting to fall _

None other then Sakura walked in. After he left, she had a feeling that she needed to check up on him and lucky she did. She walked in, and smelt something. It took her all of 3 seconds to know exactly what it was. 'What the hell is going on in here' she thought as she ran into the bedroom where the smell was coming from. That's when she saw him. Naruto had 2 huge cuts into his arms, blood was all over him and not a moment later he passed out from blood loss.

_Where are you? _

_I need you _

_Don't leave me here on my own _

_Speak to me _

_Be near me _

_I can't survive unless I know you're with me _

Sakura checked for a pulse, but there was none. Tears started to fall down her face and she started to shake uncontrollably. She picked him up and brought him to none other then Tsunade. When she got there Tsunade dropped everything to go help him. She saw him almost like a son, and she couldn't bare the thought of anything happening to him. After hours of working they saved him. Just barely, now the question was could he still live until Sasuke came back? Would he do it again?

_Where are you? _

_Where are you? _

_You were smiling_

_**so tell me what you think! i worked on his one for a while and did my best on spelling and all of that.**_

**_ashley_**


End file.
